Além da dor
by Tamiris Black
Summary: Spoiler: DH HP7. Shortfic. Qual das dores é a mais insuportável de se sentir: A dor de perder uma grande amizade ou a de perder um grande amor?


Ela estava sentada sob uma árvore, que era grande o suficiente prá protegê-la do sol forte que batia sob os campos da escola, criando uma brisa fresca debaixo daquele pequeno pedaço de terra sobre o qual, serenamente, ela tinha um pergaminho, uma pena, e dois ou três livros abertos a sua volta pelo chão terroso. Seus belos olhos verdes pareciam ainda mais brilhantes, refletindo docemente as cores quentes que lhe rebatiam, intensificadas pelo flamejar avermelhado de seus cabelos. Como era linda...

Ele estava inquieto, ao fundo, tentando a todo custo ver qualquer coisa através das folhas de um arbusto, atrás do qual ele sorrateiramente se escondia. Depois de alguns minutos de insucesso, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém em volta e sabendo que ela estava concentrada demais para notar sua presença ali, ele finalmente saiu detrás das plantas, tendo uma visão completa da sutileza de seus movimentos. Após um bom tempo contemplando sua beleza, ele finalmente seguiu para cumprimentar a amiga, tentando ao máximo tornar imperceptível seu estonteamento. Parou à sua frente, tampando uma parte da claridade e chamando sua atenção para o fato de ele estar ali.

– Ah! – ela levantou os olhos para cumprimentá-lo. – Severo. Que bom vê-lo, achei que havia esquecido de mim.

– Jamais, Lily. – o outro respondeu, apreensivo. – Tudo bem com você?

– Tudo ótimo! – ela respondeu com um tom animado, sem perder a nota de receio em sua voz. – Sente-se aqui, mate as saudades de uma velha amiga. Deixe-me recolher esses livros... Sabe como consigo ser espaçosa enquanto estou estudando, não sabe? Ainda mais agora, que os estudos redobraram com a aproximação dos NOM's... Amanhã já é a prova de DCAT, e eu nem mesmo me sinto preparada para responder algumas coisas!

– Ah, se sei... Também me sinto assim! – ele concordou, acomodando-se no espaço que lhe foi concedido ao lado da moça. – Mas não há problemas. Como tem passado? – ele tentava conter a euforia de sentar-se ao lado da amada depois de tanto tempo.

– Muito bem, não tenho do que me queixar... – ela respondeu, deixando de lado o pergaminho surrado de tinta. – Sentindo muito a sua falta, não é mesmo?

– Ah... – ele desconcertou-se por alguns instantes. Seus cabelos negros recaíam sobre sua face, brilhando anormalmente; um brilho opaco, sujo. Oleoso. _Seboso_, repetiu em pensamento as palavras que Potter tão arrogantemente jogara em sua cara. Apressou-se a mexer nos cabelos, num ato de puro nervosismo, ainda que soubesse que aquilo não os faria menos oleosos. – Ah... você sabe como é, Lily. Não estamos na mesma casa, a tendência é encontrarmos afinidades com pessoas de sua própria casa.

– Mas... – ela parecia chateada por alguns instantes, também baixando os olhos. Ele achava incrível como, diferente dele, ela não parecia nem um pouco sebosaquando o fazia; parecia ainda mais bela. Mais misteriosa. – Esses seus novos amigos são tão estranhos, Severo... Eles insistem em xingar, condenar aqueles que não vieram de uma linhagem antiga de bruxos. Eu sei que são só brincadeiras – ela acrescentou, baixando os olhos quando o amigo fez menção de protesto. – você já me disse isso. Mas elas magoam, sabe?

– Eu sei, Lily, eu sei. – ele parecia realmente desconcertado. Intrigado. Envolvido. Tirou os cabelos do rosto dela, levantando seu rostinho tristonho para encarar o dele.

– Você me disse, Severo. – ela parecia realmente chateada. – Naquele dia, você me disse que não fazia diferença, se eu era descendente de bruxos ou não. Você... – seus olhos estavam marejados, desesperando assim o rapaz a sua frente. Aquele que só queria seu bem, nada além do seu bem. Nada para ele no mundo importava mais do que a felicidade de Lily Evans. – Você... agora se une àqueles que são hipócritas, arrogantes, arrogantes por seu suposto sangue puro! Como, Severo, você passa semanas sem sequer _olhar _para aquela que um dia você chamou de melhor amiga!?

– Lily, você ainda é minha melhor amiga!! – ele alterou-se, nadando em seu arrependimento, perdido em desculpas que ele sabia, não compensaria as vezes que ele passou por ela fingindo não conhecê-la. – É que... tente entender! Agora eu tenho amigos... Um grupo de pessoas que pensa como eu, tem idéias parecidas com as minhas!

– _Você _têm idéias parecidas com as deles, Severo? – ela levantou os olhos para ele, assumindo um tom de severo, censurando-o em cada gesto.

– Não _essas_ idéias, Lily! – ele apressou-se a corrigir. – Idéias para o futuro. Para a vida. Para a escola... Não queremos ser apenas bons apanhadores, tais como seu amiguinho Potter...

– Ah, não comece! – ela protestou. – Você sabe que eu não gosto menos da arrogância de seus amigos do que da arrogância daquele Potter!

– Mas vocês me pareciam bem íntimos para mim, aquele dia, no jogo. – Ele parecia ofendido. Triste. Até humilhado por aquelas palavras. Mas não as conteve – Ele tem uma queda muito grande por você, Lily, e você sabe disso.

– Você sabe como eu me sinto quanto ao Potter, jamais sairia com alguém como ele. – ela disse, como quem encerra o assunto. – Jamais.

– Desculpe, Lily – Severo prosseguiu, agora definitivamente sem conseguir olhar nos olhos da amiga. – Desculpe pela maneira que venho te tratando. É que... – sua voz agora assumia um tom de confissão. – É só que... Com eles eu me sinto um igual. Sinto como se finalmente tivesse encontrado alguém com quem tenho afinidades. Alguém com quem eu possa me identificar, e confiar. Alguém que possa ser meu amigo...

– _Eu_ sou sua amiga. – ela agora baixou a cabeça, juntando os dedos em leve pranto interior. – Você não sente que sou sua amiga?

– Sinto!!! – ele respondeu, quase como súplica. – É claro que sinto. Ás vezes, sinto que você é minha única amiga.

– Então confie em mim.

Ela fitou-o. Seus olhos verdes encontraram nada além de seus cabelos, já que ele parecia realmente interessado em uma formiga que passava entre as folhas. Seus dedos encontraram a face dele, ele, puxando seu queixo, ela levemente levantou seu rosto, forçando-o a encarar aquele rosto emoldurado pelos deuses.

Ele se aproximou de seu rosto, tão temeroso e aflito quanto excitado e ansioso. Ela quem deu a liberdade, tocando seu nariz no dele, e ele, então, tocou seus lábios. Macios. Aconchegantes. O beijo aconteceu quase sem querer, mas como se os dois sempre houvessem sabido que aconteceria. Tão euforicamente quanto se tivessem esperado por isso todo esse tempo.

Ele, deleitava-se no amor. Na paixão que sentira por ela desde criança, desde que ensaiara falar com ela pela primeira vez, em sua tenra juventude. Finalmente sentia que ela poderia continuar, que ela entenderia como ele sempre se sentira. Amava cada vez mais, seu peito explodia em sentimentos de esperança, e felicidade.

Ela, deleitava-se na curiosidade que sentia, na dúvida que batia em seu coração. Ela sempre o vira como um amigo, sempre. Mas, tal como muitas amizades entre garotos e garotas, ela não pode evitar duvidar sobre seus sentimentos por ele. Um lampejo, um fogo de palha que fosse. Seria aquilo tudo apenas amizade, mesmo? Será que ela não se sentia nem um pouco atraída pelo amigo, que sempre lhe passara confiança, sempre lhe estendera a mão?

Selaram o beijo com um estalo dos lábios. Ela olhou-o nos olhos, mas ele não teve a mesma coragem, e desviou rapidamente. Depois, enchendo-se se si, olhou para ela.

Mas eles sabiam, a partir dali, que não seria para sempre. Ela decidira-se, naquele momento, sobre qualquer dúvida que já houvesse passado em seu coração. Entendera que era passageiro. E ele, magoado, entendeu o expressão que perpassou em seu rosto. Levantou-se lentamente do chão, e sem olhá-la, se retirou, com uma última frase:

– Eu _confio_ em você.

Fora o primeiro. A primeira vez de ambos. Certamente, um dia que nenhuma das tímidas almas jamais esqueceria. Isso, na verdade, mudaria tudo.

Infelizmente, no dia seguinte, foi a prova de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Neste dia, fatídico dia, sabemos o que aconteceu, e como Lily se chateou com seu melhor amigo; a raiva de Severo por Tiago Potter fora maior do que qualquer coisa, além da ferida sem cicatriz em seu ego permanecer intacta. Ele chamou-a de Sangue-Ruim, enquanto ela defendia-o. Ele a humilhou, enquanto ela tentava recuperar a amizade que tinham perdido.

Ela, a partir desse dia, sabia que ele havia mudado para sempre.

Ele, apesar de tudo, sabia que ainda a amaria. Para sempre.


End file.
